Kalberiea
by el pollito
Summary: Was passiert wen sich eine Person aus dem Team an der Krankheit ansteckt die es gerade untersucht. ...Ist meine erste ff


**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.! Außer der Staatsanwalt und der Vater von Natalie.

**KALBERIEA**

Stephen Conner machte sich langsam sorgen um seine Kollegin die auch gleichzeitig eine sehr gute Freundin von ihm ist. „Wo bleibt sie denn nur? Das ist doch gar nicht ihre Art einfach ohne anzurufen zu spät zu kommen oder überhaupt gar nicht aufzutauchen", dachte sich Stephen als ihn ein plötzliche läuten aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ja, Conner was gibt's." „Ach du bist Natalie. Wo zum Teufel bist du? Wir machen uns alle sorgen um dich." Eva kam gerade um die Ecke. „ Stephen ihr müsst sofort nach San Francisco ins County kommen. 2 Patienten, männlich und sie waren beide ohnmächtig und haben hohes Fieber und Husten und Schnupfen. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir ihr einen Fall von Kalberiea." „Okay und wieso bist du schon dort?" „ Weil mich das Krankenhaus angerufen hat das mein Vater bei ihnen liegt und er unbedingt wollte das sie mich anrufen. Ach Conner er ist einer der Patienten. Ich fang schon mit den Nachforschungen an." „Okay wir kommen sofort.", und damit legte Stephen auf.

„Stephen war das gerade Natalie?", fragte die verdutzt dreinschauende Eva. „Ja, sie hat angerufen weil wir in San Francisco wahrscheinlich einen Fall von Kalerberiea haben." antwortete er ihr schnell und fuhr fort: „Komm wir müssen die anderen zusammen suchen und dann los."

Einige Stunden später im County von San Francisco überreichte ihnen der behandelte Arzt der beiden Kranken die Krankenakten. „Natalie du musst dich unbedingt sicherheits- halber von Miles oder mir untersuchen lassen du warst vielleicht schon zu lange den Erregern ohne Schutz ausgesetzt", meinte Conner nur. Natalie stimmte nur zu. Doch es war schon zu spät. Sie wurde genau so ohnmächtig wie die beiden anderen Patienten. Zum Glück reagierte Stephen schnell und fing sie auf bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug. „Schnell hohlen sie eine Liege" befahl er.

Ca zehn Minuten später kam Natalie wieder zu sich. Stephen kam zufällig gerade vorbei und schaute deshalb auch gleich einmal hinein und fragte sie was denn los seie. „Es ist nichts. Das war wahrscheinlich nur der Stress wegen meines Vaters mir geht es gut ehrlich Stephen." „Man sieht's Natalie. Du bist gerade ohnmächtig geworden und du willst mir sagen dass da nichts ist. Natalie wir beiden wissen genau das, das nicht Stimmt." „Conner mir geht es ehrlich gut. Ich komm gleich nach." „Okay. Wenn du wirklich meinst das es dir gut geht dann geh wieder an die arbeit, aber sobald es dir wieder schlechter geht möchte ich das du dich ausruhst und dich irgendwo hinlegst." „In Ordnung Conner. Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch."

Mittlerweile wusste man zumindest schon um welche Krankheit es sich handelte. „He Natalie hast du inzwischen schon einen Ahnung durch was diese art von Kalberiea ausgelöst wir?" „Nein tut leid Miles", antwortete ihm die soeben angesprochene Frau als sie von einem Hustenanfall gepackt wurde. Der junge Arzt meinte darauf: „ Natalie du solltest dich lieber ausruhen. Du weißt selber genau was die Symptome für diese Krankheit sind." „Ja Miles, aber …" „Nichts aber Natalie du weißt was Conner gesagt hat. Sobald es dir wieder schlechter geht sollst du dich ausruhen", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Woher weißt du schon wieder was Stephen zu mir gesagt hat." „Natalie er hat es uns allen gesagt. Wir machen uns doch nur sorgen um dich." „Okay ich werde mir eine Liege suchen."

„Miles hast du Natalie gesehen?", fragte ihn Conner. „Ja ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll sich hinlegen nach dem ich sie mittlerweile seit dem sie ohnmächtig geworden ist schon ein paar Mal Husten und Niesen gesehen habe." „Danke Miles."

Derweil im Zimmer wo Natalie und ihr Vater lagen. „Hallo meine süße wieso arbeitest du nicht?" Keine Antwort . Ihr Vater versuchte es noch mal, als sie wieder nicht antwortete rief er nach Dr. Conner und Dr. McCabe. Miles fühlte nach Natalies Puls, sie war glücklicherweise nur wieder ohnmächtig geworden.

Eva, Stephen, Miles und Frank machten eine kurze Team Besprechung als Abschluss sagte Conner: „Miles du kümmerst dich weiter um die Patienten, Eva du forscht in der Vergangenheit der Patienten und Frank und ich gehen noch einmal ins Haus und in die Kanzlei des Anwaltes.

Riiiiiiing. „Conner. " „Hi, Conner. Es geht um Natalie sie ist wieder zu sich gekommen." „Wie geht es ihr Miles?" „Naja gut würde ich nicht sagen. Sie hat sehr hohes Fieber und Hustet und Niest wie verrückt." „Miles untersuch ihr Blut ob sie sich bei den anderen Angesteckt hat." „Conner das hab ich schon gemacht und die Antwort lautet ja. Ich glaube es hat sie am schlimmsten erwischt. Und übrigens ich weiß zwar nicht ob das wichtig ist, aber sie hat einen Spinnenbiss am linken Unterarm." „Ok. Danke Miles. Gib ihr noch was gegen das Fieber und kümmere dich dann wieder um die anderen und nachher schau bitte das du bei Natalies Forschungen weiter machst. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden wodurch es übertragen wird und vor allem was der Auslöser ist" sagte Stephen zur Verabschiedung und legte auf. „Conner, was wollte Miles von dir?", fragte Frank. „Natalie ist wieder zu sich gekommen. Er meinte sie hätte es am schlimmsten erwischt und das sie einen Spinnenbiss am linken Unterarm habe"

„Miles hast du etwas Brauchbares herausgefunden?" „Ja, Conner. Ich weiß jetzt was der Auslöser war." „Weiter spann uns nicht so auf die Folter." „Ok. Natalie hat Blutproben von allen Patienten genommen und im Blut des Anwaltes war ein Gift von einer selten Vorkommenden exotischen Spinnenart und Eva hat gesagt das Natalies Vater ein Mandat des Anwaltes war und anscheinend kurz bevor beide erkrank sind einen Termin bei ihm hatte. Und habt ihr was gefunden?" „Ja, unser lieber Herr Anwalt hat unten in seinem Keller sicher zwischen 10 und 20 Spinnenterrarien. Vielleicht hat ihn ja eine seiner Lieblinge gebissen." „Das könnte gut möglich sein." meldete sich nun auch Frank einmal zu Wort. Conner: „Miles hast du nicht gesagt das Nat einen Spinnenbiss hat." „ Ja, genau Stephen und Mister Daisy hat auch einen auf der Hand." „Gut vergleich die beiden Biss mit einander. Dann wissen wir vielleicht auch welche von den exotischen Spinnen es ist."

Wenig später war Miles auch schon wieder bei dem Anwalt und untersuchte dessen Werte, als dieser ihn fragte: „Doktor wie steht es um mich" „Um ehrlich zu sein haben sie eine Chance von 50:50. Übrigens woher haben Sie diesen Biss?" „Ach den, den hat mir meine Andora verpasst. Wissen Sie das ist die einzige exotische Spinne die ich habe und auch gleichzeitig mein Goldstück." „Aha, gut danke. Gute Besserung."

„Conner, Conner ich weiß jetzt was der Auslöser war", rief Miles Conner schon von der Ferne zu. „Was ist es?" „Du erinnerst dich an den Spinnenbiss von den beiden?" „Ja, wieso?" „Die Bisse sind von ein und der selben Spinne und Mr. Doysi hat mir erzählt das er nur eine exotische Spinne hat und die Erreger hab ich außer im Blut auch in der Wunde der beiden gefunden. „Ok. Um welche Kalberieaart handelt es sich?" „Um eine die vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal in Afrika aufgedrehten ist." „Ok Miles du kümmerst dich um den Anwalt und Frank und ich kümmern uns um Natalie und ihren Vater. Die Antibiotiker sind im Labor. Kommt Beeilung. Wenn wir diese Antibiotiker gegeben haben, dann können wir nur noch abwarten und im Notfall noch einmal verabreichen. Also los."

Im Krankenzimmer von Natalie. „ He wie geht es dir?" „Conner bist du das?" „ Ja. Wie geht es dir?" „Gut. Wie kommt ihr voran?" „Gut, wir wissen jetzt was es Ausgelöst hat und über was es Übertragen wird. Wir geben euch jetzt Medikamente und dann können wir nur auf die Besserung warten. Und sobald wir hier fertig sind und du nicht mehr ganz so Krank bist können wir zurück ins NIH." „Ok" Damit gab er den beiden Antibiotiker und verließ das Zimmer.

Wenige Tage später flogen die 5 wieder zurück ins NIH und zwei Wochen später war Natalie schon wieder auf den Beinen, allerdings ließ Conner sie noch eine weitere Woche nicht Arbeiten.

In der einen Woche besuchte Stephen sie oft zuhause. In diesen Tagen wo er bei ihr war kamen sich die beiden näher und schließlich und endlich gestanden die beiden sich ihre liebe zueinander, beschlossen aber es den anderen noch nichts zu sagen.

**Ende**


End file.
